Missing Puppy
by Dayoftheweekofthemonthofthyear
Summary: Xemnas has lost his Saix puppy! will he be able to find him before everything goes out of control? warring: Mentioned Xemsai, crazyness, crackfic written for crakcember.


**Disclamer: I do not own any of the animes that appear in this fanfiction.**

**Written by: Mudflower Cora Winters**

Lost Puppy

Have you seen my puppy!?" Xemnas whined out holding a ripped up battered LOST poster with a small picture of a sleeping Saix Puppy.

The blonde man looked up from slurping a soda and blinked, "Hey you know I haven't! But-" slurpslurpslurp. "I'll let you know-" slurpslurpslurp. "If I see the guy!" slurpslurpslurp. "Because after all IM THE HERO!" America cheerfully screamed as Xemnas quickly walked away scanning for someone else to ask.

Hurrying up to a couple of teenage boys, the Superior started to prepare the "His name is Saix and he's lost have you seen him" speech, only to stop and stare in wonder.

A boy with black hair and 3 stripes was banging on the ground screaming in horror while a stitched up man in a lab coat and a blue haired boy watched on. "Hey come on Kid let's just go. The statue wasn't perfect anyways." Black Star rolled his eyes.

Xemnas could now see the demolished statue covered in claw marks and bites. "Pardon my intrusion..." Xemnas said walking up the eldest one. "But have you seen my puppy?" holding the poster up for him to inspect he held his breath in excited wait.

"A werewolf hum? What an exquisite creature..." Stein commented on pushing up his glasses more. "What I wouldn't give to dissect it..." at this point the doctor began to giggle insanely and Xemnas ran away connecting him to #4 far too much for his liking.

Soon he came across a young blong boy in a blue suit who was holding a large pink bunny. "have you seen my dog? he-" but wascut off by a taller blonde who ran over spinning hand over his chest and forehead in a dramatic pose. "THIS MAN HAS LOST HIS POOR PUPPY! We must help him retrive it! Hikaru! Karou!" two red head twins popped up, "yes boss!" "fan out over the city! We need a full search party! Kyoya call your familys police squad and I'll-"

"look i just want to know if youve seen him." xemnas sighed out. When there was no answer he turned away and continued walking with a sigh.

Soon it was dark and he was losing hope of finding his dog. He had passed many people. A monotone white haired pale girl who wasn't much help at all and had tried to kill him before running off after a man who was holding a box of cafiteria food tickets and looked to be high.

he had seen a girl hug a guy only for him to turn in to a rat before his eyes.

A group of 3 highschool students. One with pink hair, the other looking emo and a bit like Zexion and a blonde one in an orange jumpsuit looking thing, that Xemnas found completely out of fashion. Expeshally with all three of them wairing tacky matching headbands.

He had even come across a cafe with the 5 most parculiar waiters and cooks. But no luck. He sighed and walked past an ally way before hearing a womans scream erupt from the scene.

He blinked and started walking over to the group. A lady in all red standing by a red gaylooking man who was covered in blood. A child with an eyepatch and a black butler. "you'd even suspect your own aunt in such a case?" the lady gasped.

"uh... Excuse me?" Xemnas walked up as the group turned to stare alarmed at him. "have you seen my dog?" he asked innocently to the butler.

"Sebastian get this man out of here!" the child snapped but Xemnas blinked watching the butlers thinking face. "i did see him. Hes with an old friend. Keep walking until u find a mortician shop. He should be there."

Xemnas thanked him and broke out in to a run, silver hair streaking behind him like a mad man. He burst in to the shop panting, "Saix!?"

hearing clinking in the back room he hurried in to find his blue haired puppy sitting on a foot tall stool nibbling contently on a dog buiscut. A gray haired man was leaning over a coffin giggling and plunking sugarcube after sugarcube in to an overflowing teacup. "so we finallu found the puppys master eh?" chuckled the old man. "i found him sleeping in one of my coffins. Imagen my surprise when he woke up just before I fixed that lovely scar on his face."chuckled the old man. "i found him sleeping in one of my coffins. Imagen my surprise when he woke up just before I fixed that lovely scar on his face."

The man chuckled again. "well thank you. We'll be leaving now." the man suddenly went serious, "no you can't leave..." the mans face flickered as if his whole body was disappering. "i have to tell you! He's making me tell you!" the mortician pointed to Saix who was looking on the verge of a besurk. "hes-he's strait! He told me himself just moments ago!" suddenly the old building was flooded with policemen the highschool students in bluesuits standing the door.

Xemnas woke screaming in horror and looked up at his room panting, "praise kingdom hearts... Just a dream." someone sturred beside him. Turning expecting to see saix waking only to come face to face with xion who was wearing nothing but a slutty kitty costume. Jerking back in horror he was met by someone to his left. He turned to find Larxene covered only with his blankets.

"Xemnas. Xemnas wake up!" growled out saix. Xemnas jerked awakepanting. "And thats why we dont eat a loaf of toast before bed." grumbled Saix as he flopped down on the other side of the bed.


End file.
